The Contests
by amycarver2000
Summary: Luke enters a contest to be a spot light dancer on an episode of shake it up Chicago. But everything is not what it seems when Cece's little brother, Flynn, falls in love with Zuri!
1. Chapter 1

**The excitement **

Luke runs into the penthouse all excited! He has a flyer in his hand to be a spot light dancer on shake it up Chicago. He runs up to go tell Jessie. He was really excited! He really wanted to sign up!

"Jessie, Jessie look can I sign up?" Luke asked.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"A contest to dance on shake it up Chicago!"

"Luke that's great!"

"Yeah I know!"

"When is it"

"In three days!"

"WHAT!? Three days!?"

"Hey what's all the screaming about?" asked Zuri?

"Luke wants to enter a contest that he has three days to get to Chicago to enter." Jessie said.

"So we're going to Chicago again!?" Zuri yelled.

"Again?" asked Jessie.

"Daddy shot a movie their and we had to go because we drove the nanny insane." Zuri said.

"Yeah she spent like three months in a mental hospital." Luke said.

"Really?" Jessie squeaked.

"Uh Huh!" Zuri replied.

"Really we're going to Chicago!?" Emma said and asked with excitement.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed not realizing she was there.

"We aren't ALL going." Jessie said.

"Oh yes we are!" They all yelled including Ravi who was sitting silently on the couch before.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Judges**

**Cece's POV:**

We had just got done dancing. And Gary said something about the contest. So I started paying attention. He said me, Rocky, Gunther, and Tinka are going to be judges! That was exciting news for everyone!

"Hey Rocky I'm so excited aren't you"

"Yeah judging sound very exciting!" Says Rocky.

"There's just one problems!"

"What?"

"Tinka!"

"What about Gunther?"

"Well."

"Cece you like Gunther?"

"Maybe! Please don't tell him or anyone!"

"Ok I won't I promise!"

"Good thank you"

"That's what best friends are for!" Rocky Said as Gunther and Tinka walked up.

"I am Gunther and I am Tinka and we the the Hessenheffers!" they said together.

"We know we have known you since first grade!" Me and Rocky said together.

'He is so cute' I though to herself.

"So we are judging together." Tinka said.

"Yeah I guess so you two need to develop good judgment " Said Rocky.

"Whatever. See you later Bay bee!" Gunther said and him and Tinka walked off.

"Hey Gary" I said.

"Hey girls what's up" Gary said.

"Around how many people signed up so far for the contest?" I asked

"I don't know why should I care?"

"Never mind bye" said Rocky

"Bye girls"

**Later at my house**

Me, Rocky, and Flynn were sitting on the couch and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it mom!" Yelled Flynn right in my ear.

It was Gunther! He asked to talk to me alone!

I was so scared!

"Hey Gunther." I said.

"Hey" He said.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah"

"What do you want to talk about."

"Cece will you um well um …"

"Spit it out Gunther!"

"… will …you…go… out…withme?"

"YES! I mean no I mean ok"

"Pick you up at eight then I guess?"

"Ok see you then."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Plane Ride And The Pain**

**A/N: Sorry I have not posted a new chapter we just moved into a new house and we did not get any internet for a week or two all we had was a DVD player here's a new chapter though**

**Luke's POV**

` We just got on my dads private jet and we're on our way to Chicago. Then Zuri started being so annoying she was saying 'Are we there yet?' over and over again.

"Hey Jessie." I said.

"Yeah Luke."

"Can you have Zuri keep it down a lot"

"Luke you know she's going to keep it up until we get there how about you ask her nicely and that means use your manners to quite down a little ."

"Zuri keep it down."

"I have nothing else to do" Zuri said.

"Jessie give Zuri a coloring book or something"

"Here Zuri your coloring book"

"Thank you" Zuri and I said at the same time as Jessie grabbed the crayons and markers.

**Tinka's POV**

We were waiting at the airport for the contestants. They should be here soon. And while waiting we got very hungry. So Gunther went to get pizza we got a few extra's for the contestants they might be hungry when they get here. Finally they got here. A jet got here a private jet got here. It was so big and 6 people got off of it. Then a huge lizard!?

"Hi ya'll must be a few contests sorry we look so tired we were up all night bumping people off and picking the last 5 contestants." Said Cece and Rocky.

"No we aren't all contestants only him" Jessie said pointing toward Luke.

"Good there are 6 of ya'll only 5 contestants are left" I said.

"I'm Rocky and this is Cece." Rocky said.

"I'm Jessie, this is Luke, Ravi, Emma, and Zuri." Jessie said pointing to each one of them as she said there name.

"I am Gunther and I am Tinka and we the the Hessenheffers!" Gunther and I said together.

"Nice to meet all of ya'll." Jessie said.

"Jessie I'm hungry." Luke said.

"We thought you might be hungry so we bought extra pizza."

"Thank you we're starving!" Jessie said.

"No big deal!" Cece said.

"Are we going to show them the studio or what?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Rocky said.

**At shake it up Chicago's TV studio**

"This is the studio where we film Shake It Up Chicago." Cece said.

"This place is Huge." Zuri said.

"It's a dance studio that shows on TV what did you expect?" Luke said.

"Let's eat!" Rocky said changing the subject.

"Yes!" Luke said.

**At the hotel the Ross family will be staying at!**

"Thanks for showing us around" Jessie said.

"No problem." Rocky said.

"Well we better go to sleep the contest is tomorrow" Jessie said.

"Goodnight" Rocky and Cece said.

"Goodnight." The Ross family said together to Rocky and Cece.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter it's the longest one so far but it's not that long I have been very busy with moving and leaving my friends and going to a new school so I did a chapter as long as I could so I can update today. **


	4. The Contest, Finally!

_**A/N: sorry it took so long to write it I have been busy with preparing for testing but its finally over! I'm trying to write on my iPad so auto correct may do its thing sorry.**_

_Luke's POV_

The day of the contests is finally here! I could barley sleep last night. I was so excited I think the other contestants are too! They should be nervous since they are up against ME!

"Hey Jessie whats for breakfast i have to eat" I said.

"Whatever is good for you that you want call room service don't get to much"

"Okay thanks Jessie"

**Later that day**

_CeCe's POV_

All the dancers just got here it was getting exciting.

"How do you think they will do?" I asked Rocky.

"I think they will do great I hope that Luke kid does he seems to be a good kid."

"Ok I'm going to get something to drink I will be right back."

_Jessie's POV_

_'I'm nervous I hope Luke does good'_

_'Oh look here comes that weird Gunther dude'_

"Hello Bay bee" He said.

"Hi" I reply

"So I have a question for you"

"Ok ask away"

"Would you like to go out with me after the contest?" He asked

"Like on a date?" I asked

"Yes exactly!"

"NO!"

"Ok here's why I asked that dude Ty over there dared me to." He said,"Ty" He yelled over to him.

"Tell her you dared me to ask he out"

"Yea I did" he said then walked off

_CeCe's POV_

'_How could he do this to me? Why would he ask out Jessie? Did our date mean nothing to him? I loved him!' _

"Hi CeCe you look upset whats wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing lets just switch seats please?" I said my seat was next to Gunther and I did not want to be near him.

"Ok did something happen with y'all?"

"It's nothing"

"Ok"

_Gunther's POV_

'_What's wrong with CeCe she's not sitting with me and she looks sad, I hope she did not hear me ask out Jessie if that's whats wrong she probably did not hear the end with Ty told her he dared me to! Oh no she probably hates me. Why did I do that dare I don't like Jessie but I LOVE CeCe!'_

_Rocky's POV_

_'Gunther did something to make CeCe upset and I'm going to find out what right after the contest'_

**After the contest**

"Hey CeCe are you ready to tell who wins we voted on u saying" I said.

"I don't feel like announcing will u do it?"CeCe said

"The other day you were begging to now you don't want to? Something is really wrong what is it?"

"I heard Gunther ask out Jessie" CeCe said then started crying.

"That little THING is going to pay"

"No Rocky" CeCe said "it's ok I love him but if he don't love me then he don't its ok."

"No CeCe it's not ok I won't hurt him but I am going to talk to him and Jessie"

She nodded and went to sit down.

I walked to the stage about to announce the winner but then I saw Gunther walking toward CeCe so I ran over to her.

"Can I talk to CeCe?" Gunther asked.

"No you can not"I replied

"It's ok Rocky let him." CeCe said.

"Ok" I said and walked away

**_A/N: I'm writing on my iPad don't have a computer that works anymore. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews (good or bad cause haters gonna hate)_**


End file.
